Your Little Butterfly
by Winterleaf
Summary: Daine and Numair's daughter...
1. Numair's Departure

****

Note: I'm not that familiar with the Tamora Pierce books. I've only read Song of the Lioness, The Immortals (my fav) and I'm working on the last book of the series Circle of Magic. My friend keeps urging me into reading the Kel books, so I will once I finish Briar's Book.

Daine looked out the window and watched Numair leave down the stone road. Someone tugged on her skirts and she looked down to see Ryvre, her daughter. Ryvre had long black hair with pale skin and green eyes. 

"Where's daddy going?" she asked. 

"Daddy is just going away to Corus, sweetie." Daine replied, picking her five-year-old up. 

"Why is he going to Corus?" Ryvre asked. 

"The King wants to see him." 

"Why does the King want to see him?" 

Daine stared at her daughter. She always asked annoying questions. "Daddy didn't tell me. Now why don't you ride with Rane?" 

Rane was Ryvre's pony, and Cloud's daughter. Daine put her down and went into the massive kitchen. 

"I'm making midday soon. But it'll still take a while." 

"Okay," Ryvre perked and ran outside into a large prairie. 

She crossed the large lawn and into a stable. She walked over to the last stall and climbed up onto the door. Inside there was a gray pony with white spots and a white mane and tail in braids. 

"Hey, there, Rane," she said soothingly. She got off the door and opened it. Ryvre walked over and put reins on her pony and led her out of the stable. 

She jumped on Rane and started off down the prairie in a gallop (extremely good for a five-year-old, might I add). She just loved the wind rushing past her face and long hair. She loved the way the grass was extremely smooth and weed free. She stopped her horse down at the edge of her family's territory where a small creek was. She got off Rane and let her eat some grass. Then she took off her boots and put her feet inside the water. 

"Why didn't daddy tell mommy why he was going to see the King?" she asked, mostly to herself then to Rane. "It's mighty suspicious." She sighed deeply. "Oh well." 

"Ryvre!" she heard her mother call from their porch. "Come back inside! It looks like its gonna rain!" 

"Coming, mommy!" she yelled back. 

Ryvre took her feet out of the water and slipped them back into her boots. Taking one last look down the road Numair left on, she jumped on Rane and galloped back to the stables to put her away. 


	2. Forbidden Truth

Three weeks later (geesh!) when Daine was reading Ryvre a book, someone rapped on the door. Daine put down the book and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Alanna!" she gasped and hugged the redhead. When she let go of her, she asked, "What are you doing here in Snowsdale? Goddess, how long has it been since I saw you? "

"I just thought I'd stop by, that's all," Alanna said, stepping inside. "About six years, I think."

Daine frowned. "So you just happened to be in Galla? What's the real reason, Alanna?"

She looked around the home and Ryvre hid on a chair where she couldn't see her. Strangers always made her nervous.

"Has Numair left yet?" she asked. "Jonathon is getting testy."

"Yes." Daine looked at her horrified. "He left a few weeks ago. Why, he hasn't gotten there yet?"

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Daine," Alanna said. "But, no, he hasn't gotten there yet."

She hummed nervously, wondering what could have happened. "M-maybe there's just a lot of people on the roads."

Alanna shook her head. "It was practically empty when I was traveling up here." 

Ryvre took a deep rattling breath and jumped off the chair. She walked slowly toward her mother and grabbed her skirts and looked up into Daine's eyes. 

"Why isn't daddy at Corus, yet, mommy?" she cried, already knowing that she didn't know.

Daine picked her up as Alanna's eyes widened.

"You have a daughter?!" she rasped. "She's so adorable!"

Ryvre looked at her and smiled. Daine sighed and walked over to their kitchen table. She sat down and motioned for Alanna to sit next to her. Ryvre went over and sat on the cushioned chair on the other side of the large room. Daine glared at her.

"Ryvre, I think it's time for you to go to bed," she said, pointing toward an old staircase. "This isn't a conversation for children." 

Ryvre sighed and got up from her chair. Looking back at Alanna, she walked up the stairs and into her room. Now she let it out; tears streamed down her fragile cheeks and she fell on her bed and sobbed, worried for her father.


	3. Angel's Light

The next day Daine and Alanna left for the market place to get some new clothes for Ryvre. She had to stay at home, she wasn't even aloud to ride Rane. So she sat on a comfortable chair and looked at the pictures in the book her mother was reading her about an ordinary girl who finds out she has magic, and has to save the world with it. She meets companions along the way, and falls in love with the one who she fights with, and foruntitly that boy falls in love with her too, and they live happily ever after.  
  
Ryvre sighed as she closed the book. She was never aloud outside their land alone, therefore she has never met any friends. She slid off her seat and looked out the window and saw that it was pouring rain out. She forgot to close the stable door from this mourning!!!  
  
She gasped and hurried toward the door. Ryvre sturggled to open it from all the wind outside, and barely succeeded. She took a few steps outside and realized that it was a very serious storm. As she turned to go back inside to get a coat, the wind slammed it closed.  
  
"No!" she yelled. Daine locked it from the outside so no one would be able to get in, and now she couldn't either!   
  
Turning around to face the wind, and hugged her arms and started walked toward the stable. Ignoring the coldness nipping at her, she went into the stable and closed the door. It was a little warmer in here, but not by much. She shivvered and went over to Rane's stall. She opened the door and went into it; Rane was lieing down, looking at her funny. Ryvre walked over and sat down next to her, trying to get warm.  
  
"Oh, Rane, this is horrible," she cried, hugging her knees. "Mommy won't be able to come home because of this storm; possibly a hurricane or blizzard? No, it's not snowing...." She tried not to cry, fear that her face would freeze up.  
  
Rane rubbed her nose against Ryvre's chest soothingly.   
  
Suddenly there was a bright light coming through the glassless window in Rane's stall. Ryvre gasped and sheilded her eyes with her arm. When the light went away, she took her arm away and looked out the window for its source. It was coming from the forest.  
  
Curious, she walked over to the stable door and opened it slowly. She crept outside, closed it again, and tried to look through the thick rain. She could just barely see the trees bordering their land and she walked toward it. The wind protested against her, but she ignored it, or tried to.  
  
"Who's there?" she yelled over the wind. No one answered. "Hello?!"  
  
Frowning, she walked to the edge of their territory and the forest, her hair blowing in her face. She hesitated, then went into the forest. The trees were creeking and the ground was extremely muddy, from all the wind and rain.  
  
"Hello?!" she screamed.  
  
A bright light shone in her eyes again, making her wince. Ryvre kept her eyes partically open and looked for where it was coming from: behind the bush! The ran over to it, trying not trip or fall over from the wind. She gasped. Behind the tree was a boy her age with short brown hair.  
  
"My butterfly," he whispered, then fainted. 


	4. Dream

Ryvre gasped. 'Butterfly...' she thought. 'Someone has called me that before. But who?' A gust of wind blew her out of consentration, and into shivvering. She kneeled down next to the unconscious boy as it began snowing hard. Ryvre's eyes closed slowly as snow toppled over her. Visions of some time came to her...  
  
A tall teen with short black hair and ocean green eyes was standing on top of a rock sticking out of a steep cliff. There was a boy next to her, also a teen, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl stepped forward, her toes now off the rock. The boy jumped over and held her arm with a frightened look.  
  
The girl turned her head slowly to the boy and whispered, "Stop it, Heart."  
  
"Cacee, no!" he yelled desperatly, his voice echoing throughout the cayon (did i spell that right...?). "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Please, let me be," she whispered calmly, releasing her arm from his grip. "This is my choice."   
  
"But there's another choice too! Choose that one, please! Please."  
  
"I said no. Please let me do this; it was your choice to come." Cacee seemed extremely serious about whatever she was going to do. "Goodbye, Heart. Take care of our Sarra."  
  
"No, my butterfly, don't go..."  
  
"I deserve this. I love you, and i always will..."  
  
Cacee stood on the edge and let herself fall forward. Heart gasped a a rattling breath, and when she was fully off the cliff, he slid himself into sitting position, and cried. 


	5. A New Lady Knight

note - i know, the chapter doesnt give what it says. but this is just...well u'll find out. XP  
  
  
Daine poured some peppermint tea into a cup and gave it to the shaking Ryvre. She had found her that night completely comvered with snow. She used her Wild Magic to hear Ryvre's faint breathing. When she had found the boy, she let him inside too, even though he is still unconscious.  
  
"I found him, mama," Ryvre repeated.  
  
Daine just sighed and left the room. Ryvre turned back to the boy and put another blanket on him. He winced and opened his eyes. She smiled.  
  
"Butterfly," he whispered. "I'm so glad i finally found you..."  
  
Her smiled faded. "My name is Ryvre. What's yours, and why were you outside in that weather?"  
  
"Your name--" he hesitated, then smiled, shut his eyes again. "My name is Heart. I was searching for my butterfly."  
  
"No butterflies would be out at that time of day, and this kind of season."  
  
"But i found her. No--she found me..." His voice trailed off as he fell asleep.  
  
Ryvre sighed. 'In my dream, the boys name was Heart too. And he called the girl--Cacee was her name?--butterfly. His butterfly.'  
  
She turned around as Alanna came in with some more tea, and frowned.  
  
"Do i have to keep eating that stuff?" she asked in disgust. "It's disgusting!"  
  
"It's only willowbark, Ryvre," Alanna said absently. "It'll make you better."  
  
"But i aint sick!" she protested.  
  
"Your lucky your not a Lady," Alanna retorted.  
  
"Well i'm soon going to be the opposite," Ryvre said. "Mama said that she'd send me to the palace to be a knight, because i have to learn to defend myself, and know what to do in serious situations."  
  
She glared at her for a moment, then when Daine came back in, Alanna protested against it. "It's very dangerous! You need to have the blood and strength for this kind of thing, Daine!"  
  
"I think it's a good idea, and Numair said that he'd teach her magic when she got back," her bottom lip quevered, but she got herself under control.  
  
"You could teach her to use a bow at home, and you have plenty of books here for here to learn math, history,--"  
  
"Excuse me, Alanna, but i believe me and Numair have came to an agreement. Next week, Ryvre is going to go to the palace, even if Numair isn't here to say goodbye. We already have permission from the Duke."  
  
Alanna tried to protest again, but gave up. "What about the boy?"   
  
"Once he wakes up, we'll bring him back to his parents. They're probably very worried."  
  
"Uhh...mommy?" Ryvre said pointing to the bed the boy was in: it was empty! 


	6. The Journey to Corus, Part 1

Note: I wasn't planning for Ryvre ending up back home with her mother, because everytime i write, i just write what pops up in my head. XP so....if things get a little corny, its becuz of all this stuff i'm thinking of at the moment.  
  
The next week (geesh! talk about ur not updating, ehh?) (oh, and Ryvre turned six 'yesterday'), Daine and Ryvre set out to the snowy market place to get Ryvre some tights and breeches for the palace. Alanna had left just a few days before, and said that she'd look after her.  
  
A few days later, it was finally time for Ryvre to leave to Corus. Daine was full of tears, particially becuz she was leaving, and becuz she was worried that she would go missing like Numair.  
  
"Mama, i'll be fine!" Ryvre protested after Daine kissed her for the tenth.  
  
She hugged her. "I'll just miss you, that's all!"  
  
"Well i'm going to be here for a while anyway. Onua isn't here yet, and you said she was escorting me."  
  
"No, Ryvre, you're going to meet her. I know, it is extremely dangerous to go alone, but thats why i've marked you a special path, one theives and scavangers done take."  
  
"How would you know?" Ryvre asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Daine sighed. "I'm only trying to make myself feel better about this, you know that."  
  
"Then why dont u just come with me??"  
  
"The ride home'll be too depressing, i could just jump off Cloud and kill myself. Besides, i dont think u'll want me riding all the way down to the River Drell with you."  
  
"You're right, i wouldn't," she muttered so soft that Daine didn't hear or notice.  
  
"Well, off you go."  
  
Daine pushed Ryvre out the door and placed her on Rane who was waiting in front of their gigantic home. She hugged her mother one last time, then steered (*burp* sry bout that folks... *doesnt excuse self*) Rane down the road Numair had taken. She waved to Daine, who waved back, and began to gallop (i've lost my secret ability to spell :' ( oh well...) out of their land alone. 


	7. Captured! Part 1

Ryvre set out down the winding path deeper and deeper into the forest. Drell wasn't too many miles away, just still far. She kept silent for a while, along with all of the animals around her and Rane.   
  
"This place is eerie," she said aloud. "I never knew riding alone could be so--alone."  
  
Rane made a sound to agree. She had never been outside their land alone either, like she ever tried, though. She started to go really slow now, but Ryvre didn't know why.  
  
"Get a move on it, Rane! I want to get there before dawn."  
  
It stopped, but Ryvre barely noticed it b the speed they were going. Ryvre kicked her legs inward for Rane to go, but she stayed still.  
  
"Rane!" she snapped.  
  
Rane's ears went back and then Ryvre heard the sound of hoof beats; lots of them. Rane backed up, but went forward again, then stayed still. Suddenly they were surrouned by men on horses that seemed to pop out of no where. Ryvre bit her lip and hummed nervously, looking around.  
  
"What's a baby like you doing all alone?" one of the asked grimly.  
  
"It's dangerous, didn't your mama tell ya?" inquired another.   
  
"I--i'm meeting someone," she shivvered. "I'm just leaving, if this is your area."  
  
"You can't leave now!" said a man in all black, getting off his horse and stepping closer to Ryvre. "We were just getting to the good part." He took her hand and kissed it gently, but didn't let go of it, even though Ryvre tried to get it away.  
  
"I don't want to impose," she said politely. "Really, i must go now so i can get there by dawn."  
  
"Can't you stay a LITTLE while longer?" pleaded to man with a grin, stilling holding onto her hand. "We have alot of fun things back where we're going, and i bet it's close to where you'd like to reach."  
  
Ryvre didn't trust these men; her mother said never to trust strangers. In the corner of her eye, she saw a man draw out a burlap bag, and another took out a knife. She gasped and thrust her hand away, then held onto the reins. The man cling onto her waste as one man placed the large burlap bag over her, no matter how much she struggled, and the man with the knife sliced through her ankle, making it bleed. She screamed, but the hit on her head with a rock shut her up. She passed out. 


End file.
